SERIES: I Am Your Brother, Not Your Lover
by OtakuDango
Summary: Miku loves Mikuo more than a sibling - but Mikuo finds that disgusting. As the story moves on, a new girl shows up. Noticing Mikuo's sudden strangeness, Miku starts to lose herself. How will the story develop, and who will the siblings end up with?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Mikuo! Hurry up or you'll be late for the first day of school!"

Miku is a caring sister.

"God, Miku! I'm changing already! So shut up!"

Mikuo is a lazy brother.

Although Miku is only ten months older than Mikuo, she is in a grade higher than he is.

_Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!_

"Damn! Miku! Where the hell is my uniform shirt?" Mikuo yelled while intruding into Miku's room, wearing nothing but his dark blue uniform pants and a dangling black belt on his shoulders.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Miku abruptly covered her bare chest and hurled the nearest pillow into Mikuo's face.

Mikuo easily caught the pillow. "What the f—"

"I need some privacy!" By now, Miku's cheeks were as red as a cherry.

"Who cares?" Mikuo comfortably strolled towards the porch, where his shirt was hanging.

"Gosh! Why does Mom have to put your clothes in my room?" Miku angrily complained as she slipped on her lacy turquoise bra.

"Maybe because only your room has a porch big enough for a clothesline?" Mikuo chuckled and sauntered out the room.

Miku couldn't help blushing. She knew she was Mikuo's older sister, so she had to look out for him. She knew that Mikuo is just a cute and adorable little brother that she had loved so much ever since they were young.

But things changed after Mikuo joined high school with her.

After Mikuo got his first piercing on the left ear in his freshmen year (his first year in high school), girls started flocking over him. A little after that, Mikuo joined the school basketball team, which caused an even greater commotion. Many times, Miku would answer phone calls asking for Mikuo from girls in different grades – some even from her own class.

Miku grew cautious that her brother was becoming popular. Something in her is telling her to protect her brother from girls she did not trust.

But the more she saw girls around Mikuo, the more she wanted to declare that Mikuo was hers – which in fact, he wasn't.

Eventually, Miku realized she was growing to love Mikuo more than just a sibling, which she believes will be opposed by the society. So she kept it a secret, though, she really wanted an answer for her feelings.

"Hey, did you hear? I heard the new girl is a sophomore! Damn, how I wish she was a junior…"

Miku's ears shot up. _What new girl?_

The minute Miku and Mikuo walked pass the school gate, people around them were already talking about the new students.

As Miku worriedly looked at Mikuo to see if he was being dragged along by the"new girl" fans, Kaito came along and linked his arm to Miku's.

"Morn', Miku!" Kaito flashed his glistening white teeth at Miku.

Miku violently shook Kaito's hand away and continued gazing at Mikuo.

Kaito sighed. "You know, you shouldn't be so protective over Mikuo. I mean… you're becoming a total worrywart, Miku!" Miku shot him a glare, but Kaito ignored it. "And besides, he's going to be a sophomore this year… I'm sure he's old enough to take care of himself!"

"Ugh, you don't get it, Kaito…" Miku hissed under her breath.

"Kya! Mikuo's here!" The girls in Mikuo's class immediately exclaimed the moment he stepped into his classroom.

Mikuo had already parted with Miku by the staircase since their classrooms were in opposite directions.

As Mikuo glided down the rows of desks searching for his, Lily, the leader of Mikuo's fan club, screamed, "Oh, my god! He's hotter than the last time I saw him!"

Mikuo pretended he didn't hear her. He hated how girls fuss over his appearance.

Seconds later, Gumi popped out in front of him.

Mikuo backed away.

Gumi pulled out her light green cell phone. "Hey, hey, Mikuo, I heard you got a new cell phone… Do you mind exchanging phone numbers again?"

Mikuo laughed, _And it's ironic how I broke my cell phone purposely to stop you people from spamming my inbox_.

"Holy shit!" Neru yelped and took out her camera. "Did anyone get his smile just then? It was _sooooo_ adorable!"

_My god… can these girls just leave me alone?_ By now, Mikuo was getting supremely annoyed by these noisy girls.

"Pretty please, Mikuo?" Gumi made a puppy face and took hold of Mikuo's hand.

Mikuo hesitated, _Miku said never to be rude to girls…_So he gently pushed Gumi away and lied, "I'm sorry, I didn't bring my phone today."

"Aw… that's a pity…" Gumi turned her smile upside-down.

Mikuo made a sigh of relief.

"It doesn't matter!" Lily and Teto inched towards him. "We'll just write you our numbers!"

_God, can these sluts just shut up already?_ Mikuo silently cursed, but forced a smile on his face and said, "That's okay. It's too troublesome."

"It's okay! We'll write—"

"Guys, stop it. Can't you tell he doesn't want your numbers?" A voice from behind them cut the girls off.

Mikuo turned to find himself faced to an unfamiliar face.

"Pft." The girls scattered one by one.

Mikuo walked towards his savior. "And you are?"

_Could she be the new girl those people were talking about?_ Mikuo analyzed the girl that was sitting in her seat. Her short blond hair was clipped by two hairpins on both sides. She looked much younger, but being able to appear in his class meant they're about the same age.

"Rin." The girl smiled. "Kagamine Rin. I'm new here."

"Ah… Nice to meet you, Rin." Mikuo somehow found himself very attracted to Rin's childish appearance, yet she obtained, Mikuo thought, a mature nature.

"You should stop wearing masks in front of whores like them." Rin suddenly said and gave Mikuo a shock.

_She's new right? _Mikuo thought,_ How does she know about my pretending?_

"How do you—"

"It's obvious." Rin cut him off. "Popular guys like you," She looked at Mikuo with pitiful look, "gain popularity by _pretending_."

"What the fu—" Mikuo stopped himself before accidentally breaking his mask.

Rin gave him an arrogant smile and walked out of the classroom.

Mikuo stood in front of Rin's desk for a while, thinking,_ If Rin will be in my class from now on… I don't think I can retain my innocence any longer…_

Mikuo slowly paced towards his seat. "Damn… this is bad… very bad…"

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_*THIS CHAPTER WILL BE WRITTEN IN **MIKUO'S** POINT OF VIEW._

"What do you want?"

It's been two days since school started.

Now, my only motivation (for coming to school) is to stalk Rin.

Okay, I admit. She's _kind of_ cute – but still, she talks like she's the best.

"If I turn around and see your face again, you're dead." Rin swung around and declared with her childish face.

It's currently lunch, and I'm having fun stalking Rin (because her reaction is so cute).

"Oh, yeah?" I teased, "What are you gonna do to me with that height of yours? Hug me?" In reality, Rin is a head (maybe more) shorter than I am, so it's like talking to a little girl.

Unexpectedly, Rin didn't punch me or kick me when I said that, she just gave me a possessive smile and continued walking.

When I had realized where we were going, I was confused.

"What? You're going to tattletale to my sister?" I watched as I followed her into my sister's classroom.

"I could," Rin turned to me while walking, "but too bad I don't know who she is."

Huh? Then _what are_ you trying to do?

Hmm… Seems like Miku's not in the classroom right now either.

We came along a guy, I'm guessing a little taller than me, talking with some other guys.

When the guy caught sight of me and Rin, he waved at his friends and started for our way.

"Who's he?" I whispered to Rin.

Rin snickered.

Damn, she's evil…

"Rin, what's wrong?" The guy placed his hand on Rin's head.

Rin pointed at me, who was standing behind her, and made a sad face. "Len… Help me! This guy has been stalking me since yesterday."

My jaw nearly dropped to the ground, though, Rin's expression turned into a wicked grin.

As I was busy glaring at Rin, Len, I suppose, suddenly pushed me against the wall. "Hey, what's your name?"

Who is this guy?

I hesitated. "H-Hatsune—"

"Mikuo!" I heard a familiar voice. Len and I both turned to see who the one to interrupt us was.

"Miku…" Len's expression suddenly softened as he gently retrieved the hands that forced me against the wall. The anger in his eyes disappeared.

Ah… I see. Len is crushing on my sister? What a joke! Miku is a pain in the ass.

I rotated my head to Rin's direction, and apparently, she seemed to have noticed Len's sudden change as well. Damn, why's Rin always so sharp?

Miku neared us, holding the lunch she had just bought from the cafeteria. "Mikuo, what are you doing here?"

"Uh… I had to, uh…" I looked around, hoping to find an excuse. "Oh, yeah. I was gonna borrow some money from you." I can't possibly tell her I was stalking Rin, right? That'll cause such a big misunderstanding…

"Ah, okay…" Miku reached into her skirt pocket and handed me her wallet. Is it just me? Or does she seem slightly disappointed?

"Miku… Is this your younger brother?" Len smiled with, what I think, a disgusting smile.

"Yeah…" Miku's gaze fell onto the floor.

Is she okay?

"Oh," Len grabbed Rin's wrist and pulled her alongside Miku, "This is my younger sister, Kagamine Rin."

Pft, so Len is Rin's sister? Ah… Wait! Why am I so relieved?

Miku looked at Rin with an expression I've never seen before. It's sort of scaring me.

"Hi there, Miku – if I may call you that," Rin smiled at my sister, "nice to meet you."

Oh, god… What kind of smile was that? It's so damn cute… WAIT, WHAT?

I rapidly slapped myself within the second I thought Rin was cute.

Suddenly, everyone grew quiet and I could feel their gazes on me. They're probably all thinking I'm a psycho.

But then, Miku bent down in front of me and reached out for my face. "What are you doing, silly?"

I peeked at the two siblings standing next to us.

Len's eyes were filled with emptiness. And Rin… I don't know why, I just feel like being alone with her right now.

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's finally the first Saturday since school started.

Other than getting up to eat breakfast, Mikuo has been lying in bed the whole morning.

Over tossing and turning on his dark blue bedspread, he still hasn't figured out why Rin has been stuck in his mind for the whole week, and on top of that, why Miku gave Rin an unfriendly look when they were introduced to each other.

So apparently, Mikuo already had plans.

"Mi-Ku-Oooooh!" Miku suddenly pounced in his room. But the moment she saw Mikuo, she blushed, for Mikuo was only wearing his jeans, not to mention the crown of his blue plaid boxers poking out, which gave Miku a heartthrob.

Miku turned away, avoiding having to see Mikuo half-naked, and tried to act as naturally as she could. "L-Len will be c-coming over in half an hour…"

"Mhm," was what Mikuo simply replied.

Agitated, Miku looked at Mikuo and projected her voice. "Well, aren't you going to ask me _why_?" But she quickly glued her eyes to the ground again.

"Ugh, I'm trying to think here… Can't you just—"

"We were," Miku cut Mikuo off before he could say anything offensive, "assigned to the same group for a Physics report, so… yeah…"

Mikuo sighed heavily. "Is Rin coming?"

"I don't know." _I hope not_, Miku thought while getting worried. "Is Rin the 'new girl' they were fussing about on the first day of school?"

"Mhm, apparently," Mikuo sat up to direct his sight at Miku, "I think so." And with that, he accidentally let a smile slip from the edge of his mouth.

Although Miku was looking at the ground, she seemed to have noticed the change in Mikuo's expression.

"Do you like her?"

Mikuo suddenly blushed, but quickly lied back down on bed. "I just think she's kind of cute…"

"Which… W-Which m-means?" Miku couldn't help speaking without her voice shaking.

"Whoa," Mikuo helped himself up again, "What's up with you?"

"Answer me, Mikuo! Do you like Rin?" By now, Miku's voice was loud enough to break Mikuo's temper.

"Alright! Alright! I don't, okay?" Mikuo tried smiling softly at Miku. "Chill out."

"B-But… You've never…" _You're mine… _Miku's mood went into an immediate downfall. "N-never… never have you…" _You're mine!_ "Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! M-M-Mi-Mikuo's i-is a-a-an idiot!" She knelt down and let her tears take over.

Miku's words penetrated Mikuo hard, though, he jumped out of bed and ran up to Miku.

The moment Mikuo reached Miku, she let her body fall on to Mikuo's bare chest.

Shocked, Mikuo tried pushing Miku away. But it was no use. Miku, with support from her loneliness (of not having Mikuo by her side), clung stubbornly on to Mikuo with full force.

"Miku! Stop it!" Mikuo's cheeks reddened slightly.

"N-No! Waah…" Miku smeared her tears on Mikuo's chest. "I-I-I-I've b-been so lonely… Waaaaaaah!"

However, Miku's words didn't seem to touch any part of Mikuo's heart.

"Stop it already!" Mikuo violently ripped Miku away from him. "This feels awkward! You're my sister, not my girlfriend! You're not supposed to be saying stuff like that!"

_So if I was your girlfriend, you would let me cry on you?_ Miku questioned in her thoughts.

Sitting in front of Mikuo, Miku sniffed a few times before saying, "Y-You're right…" Hurt, she forced a smile at Mikuo. "You're right, Mikuo. Siblings… can't… fall in love…" Miku stood up and reached out her hand at Mikuo.

"It's… okay." Uncertain, Mikuo took Miku's hand and stood on both feet.

Miku started for the door. "I'm sorry…" Then she ran away.

Mikuo was back lying on bed again.

_What is wrong with Miku? _Mikuo thought to himself,_ Does she like… like me in some kind of way?_

_Ding-Dong!_

_But we're siblings… That's just disgusting…_ As Mikuo continued thinking to himself, it took him a while before he realized that he wasn't the only person in the room.

He felt another person's presence, so he lifted his head to see…

Rin.

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ah… So _this_ is how you're like when you're out of school." Rin, trying to hide her laughter, flashed her wicked smile at Mikuo.

Or rather, it was _meant_ to be wicked, but it seems like Mikuo's gotten it the wrong way – he thought Rin was being awfully adorable.

Quickly, Mikuo got himself together and said, attempting to sound annoyed, "_Hello_? I need some privacy." Then he strolled towards his closet for a shirt.

"Who cares?" Rin walked arrogantly into the room and took a seat comfortably on Mikuo's bed.

Mikuo thought this conversation seemed somewhat familiar. _Ah, right, _he recalled, _It was on the first day of school._

"Don't you ever blush?" Mikuo questioned while pulling on his white shirt.

"What for?" Rin rotated her head around to investigate her environment.

"Wait," Mikuo asked, confused, "Why are you here anyways?"

Rin leaned down on the bed. "No one's home, Len forced me to come."

_Forced, huh?_ Mikuo thought disappointedly.

"Which one's your room?" Len's voice traveled through the silence between the two classmates.

A few seconds later, Len appeared in front of Mikuo's room.

"OH, ho, ho… You better not lay your hands on Rin or you'll suffer the consequences." Len stood by the door and directed his words at Mikuo.

Mikuo stared at Len. _God, this guy pisses me off more than those sluts._

Before leaving, Len asked Mikuo, ignoring his glare, "Where's Miku's room? She told me to come upstairs first."

Len pretended to sound like he was bored and annoyed, though, Mikuo could tell obviously how excited Len was.

"Opposite direction from mine." Mikuo pointed out the door while sauntering to his bed.

After Len left, Mikuo assembled himself on his bed. Rin remained lying contently next to him.

"It's obvious, huh?"

Mikuo turned to Rin. "What is?"

Rin sat up and exhaled a long breath of air that sounded like it had been locked in her lungs for a decade of time. "Len's feelings."

"Ah," Mikuo stretched out his hands in the air, "Yeah, quite obvious. What? Are you _jealous_?"

"Pft. No!" Rin chuckled. "I'm just worried. Sometimes Len could do just about anything when he's really _at_ it. It makes me worry."

Rin lifted both her legs on the bed and crossed her arms on her knees, curling into a ball.

Mikuo quickly shifted her head, for he felt he was almost completely immobilized by Rin's cuteness. He covered his pink cheeks with one hand.

"Ah…" Rin ducked her head between her legs, then lifted it up again. "Your feelings… are obvious, too…"

Mikuo nearly fell off the bed. "W-What feelings?" His face was burning with embarrassment and confusion.

Rin smiled gently at Mikuo. "You've got to stop pretending…"

"Wait, wait." Mikuo held out his palm at Rin. "So you're trying to _tell_ me that _I like you_ when even I myself am not sure?"

Rin burst out laughing. "Hahaha! I didn't really expect you'll say it out loud."

"Wait, what?" Mikuo hesitated. "Isn't that what you mean?"

Rin sighed. "Why are you confused about your feelings?"

Mikuo sat up straight and ogled at Rin. "And why are _you_ always so sharp?"

Rin's cheeks slightly reddened. "Because…" She opened her mouth, but closed it again.

"Ah, I see…" Mikuo released a dry laugh. "So now, _you _like me!" Mikuo laughed at his own joke.

"I just like observing people, can't I?" Rin squeaked angrily.

_Oh, my god…_ Mikuo couldn't control his thoughts. _Why is she so cute?_

Rin covered her face and burried herself between her tremulous legs.

"Hey," Mikuo said softly after a while. "Help me."

Rin faintly lifted her head. "Help you what?"

Mikuo leaned closer to Rin. "Help me… confirm my feelings…"

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"W-Wait," Rin backed away slightly from Mikuo, "M-Mikuo, what're you trying to do?"

"Hey, Rin," Mikuo's glance penetrated Rin's eyes, "hug me."

"W-What?" Rin, though shocked, blushed helplessly. "Are you alright, Mikuo?" Rin slowly placed her hand on Mikuo's forehead.

Suddenly, Mikuo wrapped his arms around Rin.

After a while, Rin spoke delicately, "You don't know how to love a person, huh?" Rin blushed heavily. Taking her chances, she tried guessing Mikuo's feelings with her sharpness (or rather, her observing-Mikuo-all-the-time-ness).

Mikuo sank his head on Rin's shoulder.

_Although Rin is straight forward_, Mikuo thought under his embarrassment, _she is much shyer than I had expected._

"You're so cute when you blush…" Mikuo whispered under his breath.

"Eh—" Rin, for once, was speechless.

The room was quiet. As Mikuo, in his white shirt and jeans, embraced Rin in his arms, nothing seemed to be moving anymore. The only living things were the two hearts that pumped against each other.

Rin was wearing a sailor top and matching shorts. Like usual, she was also wearing her hairclips and her big, white bow on her head.

"H-Have you confirmed your feelings?" Rin asked hesitantly, avoiding all hints of her blushing.

Mikuo let go of Rin.

"How is it like… to love a person?" Mikuo, before was hiding his pathetic expression, but now, was no longer afraid to show his embarrassing face to Rin.

Rin flinched when she saw Mikuo's priceless expression.

"Y-You d-do know that a man… showing that kind of face will drag down their reputation, right?" Rin tried to maintain her arrogant tone.

"It's okay… if it's you." Mikuo's shy eyes slightly navigated from Rin, but he forced it back at her again.

Rin's arrogance dropped completely.

Curling into a ball, she whispered under her warm breath, "We've only known each other for a week…" She poked her eyes out and caught sight of Mikuo's focused look, for they both were clear about each other's feelings by now.

"I know, I know…" Mikuo said softly, "But… I want to be by your side more…" Even when he's blushing like crazy, Mikuo still did not bother covering his embarrassment.

"Mikuo, I—"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Abruptly, a screeching yelp interrupted Rin's reply.

"That voice…" Rin said as she hurried to the door, "Isn't that your sister?"

Mikuo bounced off his bed and headed for Miku's room. "Miku? What happened?"

When Mikuo reached Miku's room and saw that Len and Miku were both left with only a few pieces of clothes on them, he nearly fainted.

"Mikuo, what hap—" Rin poked her head through the door, "What the hell is going on here?"

Rin grew agitated after knowing that her brother was the one who suggested to play strip poker.

"I know you're crushing on Mikuo's sister," Rin forced Len to put on his clothes and leave the room to listen to her lecture, "but please… for the love of god, MAINTAIN YOUR FRIGGIN' HORMONES!" Rin was shouting by now.

"Whoa, whoa," Len placed his palm on Rin's head (it's a hobby now), "Chill, Rin. It was just for fun. And how did you know about my feelings towards Miku?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "Do I even need to answer? It's _obvious._ And please, I _beg_ you, don't do anything that embarrassing again." She turned to leave. "I can't believe I'm related to a person who gets so horny ever-so-often…" She said under her breath.

After that incident, Len and Rin decided it was about time to leave.

Before Rin walked out the house, Mikuo got hold of Rin's hand and delayed her from leaving.

"D-Do we feel the same for each other?" Mikuo asked, almost in a desperate tone.

Rin lowered her head and shook off Mikuo's hand.

She waited for the right moment, flew up to Mikuo and gave him a soft peck on the cheek, then turned to escape. But before she disappeared, she added, "I actually begged Len to let me come." She smiled and ran away.

Mikuo reached for his cheek, amazed with happiness. "I am… never… _never_ going to wash my face again…" He let out a goofy smile.

When the Kagamine's left, Mikuo was about to go back to his room when he found Miku gazing off in the living room.

"Hey, Miku," Mikuo skipped towards his sister, "What wro—"

Immediately, Mikuo felt a violent shock on his cheeks. Miku had slapped him.

"I knew it! You liar!" Miku's tears dripped down from her chin.

Unluckily, the side of cheek that Miku had chosen to attack was the same side Rin planted her first kiss.

"What the fuck?" Mikuo jumped on Miku, causing her to fall back on the sofa.

Mikuo pinned Miku down forcefully.

"Aren't you supposed to be happy for me?" Mikuo hollered.

"Happy for what?" Miku shot back.

"Happy for your _damn brother_ that he's finally confirmed his feelings!"

Miku froze. _Ah… right_, she let her eye lids block the tears from pouring out, _I'm a sister… _his _sister… what right do I have?_

"I'm sorry." Miku gently removed Mikuo's hands away from her side. She sat up. "I'm glad you finally realized your feelings." Miku forced a smile that Mikuo thought was mere ugliness.

He stood up, back facing Miku. "Don't ever show me a smile like that again – it just makes me angrier." Before he left, he made one last eye contact with his sister. "I won't talk to you again until you're able to accept my feelings towards Rin." He walked away emotionlessly.

Miku sat alone on the sofa.

"How did things turn out like this?" She whispered with her teary tone. "Why must I have these kind of feelings towards Mikuo – my own brother? Why him – of all men on this cruel planet?"

_To Be Continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The weekend went by with Mikuo treating Miku like a stranger.

Every time Miku tried talking to Mikuo, he'd deliberately walk the opposite direction.

Miku thought angrily, _How is it possible for me to show my approval if he wouldn't even _look_ at me?_

Yet, Miku never once thought of giving up. _All this was my fault from the start…It's my responsibility, as a sister, to make things better._

"Rin, Rin!" Mikuo exclaimed the first thing he stepped into the classroom on Monday.

Lily, along with the other fans of Mikuo, all raised their awareness.

Rin, sitting in her seat, turned to see Mikuo's happy face. She blushed out of the blue, but as soon as Mikuo reached her, she whispered to him, "You know we're at school, right?"

Mikuo nodded. "Can I hug you?"

Rin backed off a little. _What is wrong with him?_ She thought, _We're at school, yet he… Ugh, I'm not able to read his mind this time…_

"Why are you destroying your reputation?" Rin questioned, ignoring Mikuo's question.

"But…" Mikuo looked at the ground, then at Rin, "You're too cute!" Right within the second, Mikuo jumped on Rin and hugged her.

Rin looked around the classroom. The dreadful fan-girl-stares were pissing her off.

"Mikuo," Rin pushed him off her, "If you're going to do this at school, like… in public, then you'd better confront those girls." She eyed at the glares around them.

Mikuo only nodded, and then sat on the seat across of her.

"Oh, right," Rin spoke slowly, "How's your sister?"

Mikuo's gaze became cold. "Acting strange."

"I thought so." Rin sighed.

"Huh?" Mikuo shot up. "Don't tell me you were even aware of _her_ feelings?"

Rin smiled gently. "I'm sorry. I _am_ aware of it."

_Whoa_, Mikuo thought in awe, _I can't believe she's even _that_ sharp!_

"When? How?" Mikuo still couldn't believe it.

"Let's see…" Rin thought for a while. "She gave you a few hints of her feelings here and there, if you haven't noticed."

Mikuo's jaws dropped. "I haven't…" _And you have?_ He thought in continuous amazement.

"When?" Mikuo was still unsure since Rin hadn't pointed out a specific event yet.

"Hmm…" Rin tapped her nails on her plastic desk. "The way she looks at you – possessively."

Mikuo leaned back on his chair and scoffed. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope." Rin giggled nervously. "When I went to your house last time, she didn't bother looking at me, either. I don't think she's even _looked_ in my eyes before – unless you count those stares."

"Hah. I never knew." Mikuo was partially convinced though. "What else, other than the way she looks at us?"

"Don't you realize how protective she is for you?"

"Maybe she's just concerned about me, as a sibling…"

"Tsk. Tsk." Rin snickered playfully. "She's _over_ protective for you while _trying_ to hide her feelings."

"So you mean?"

Rin exhaled a long breath before talking. "She's leaking out too much affection for you."

"Okay… I'm not sure if I'm _really_ convinced, though, I _am_ quite aware of Miku's feelings…" Mikuo sighed. "Don't you think it's disgusting? I mean, for a sister to—"

"Love has no boundaries." Rin cut him off.

There was a short silence.

"What are you gonna do about Miku then?" Rin tried talking Mikuo into a resolution.

Mikuo sighed yet again. "I don't know… I can't accept an incest relationship, frankly…"

"_You_ can't accept it, but that doesn't mean _she_ can't." Rin patted Mikuo's head, like how her bother does, and said with a soothing tone, "You should confront your sister, too, other than just these girls in our class."

"How—"

"Girls are sensitive about this kind of stuff. You're probably hurting Miku more than you know it."

This time, Mikuo stayed quiet. He was thinking deeply about Rin's words.

Rin smiled softly at Mikuo.

"Why are you so caring for others?" Mikuo reached out his fingers for Rin's blond hair.

"Because _they_ don't want to get hurt – nobody does." Rin touched Mikuo's hand by the side of her face. "And of course, _you and I_ both don't want to get hurt either. Save everyone before things turn sour."

"I'll try." Mikuo grinned shyly. "I am so proud of a… girlfriend…like you." He blushed.

Rin's face suddenly burned up as well, for the young couple was both content and happy for each other.

A few days later, Mikuo had confronted his fan-girls; some girls gave up eventually.

Now the hard part was to convince his sister, who he had not spoken to for almost a week, and who, with Mikuo unaware, he'd hurt the most by far.

When he got home that day, the first thing he did was approach Miku in her room.

"I though you weren't talking to me?" Miku smiled, half-relieved, when Mikuo walked into her room.

"I'm not doing this for your sake." Mikuo leaned emotionless against the wall. "I'm doing this for Rin's."

Miku's smile dropped. She was sitting at her study table, doing her homework. She remained quiet.

"So, as you may have already heard," Mikuo ignored his sister's feelings and continued, "Rin I are—"

"Are you stupid or something?" Miku stood up from her spot. She turned, with tears running down her face, to Mikuo. "I know that you're clear about how I feel about you by now! How can you still say these things to me?" Miku brushed her tears away. "Do you know how _painful_ it is for me?" She screamed the words "painful" with the last bit of air she could use to fight Mikuo.

"Like I've said before," Mikuo glared at Miku, "_As a sister_,aren't you _supposed_ to be happy for me?" Mikuo raised his voice as well.

"How could I be happy for you when the person I love loves another person?" Miku started pacing towards Mikuo. "I don't want to be your sister… Why… why must it be you?"

"Then stop thinking about me!" Mikuo accidentally blabbed out.

"_OH_, oh, oh… You think it's _that_ easy?" Miku was now standing in front of Mikuo. "Don't you love the caring me? Am I not nice enough to you? Why can't you just fall in love with me?"

"Stop it!" Mikuo yelled, agitated. "You're a girl… I cannot slap you, but at the very least, this is all I can say: Stop being a bitch already!" Leaving these words to Miku, he left her room.

Miku dropped her shaking body to the ground.

_Why do I always mess things up like this?_ Miku thought with guilt. _I could've rebuilt the relationship between us siblings…_

_Alright,_ Miku finally stood up. _Tomorrow, I will make things better. I promise._

_To Be Continued…_

*Heads up! The next chapter is/will be the final chapter. :)


	7. Chapter 7: FINAL

Chapter 7

"Oh, little brother!" Miku popped into Mikuo's room first thing the following morning.

Mikuo was still in bed.

"Hey, Mikuo!" Miku sashayed into the room, slightly annoyed of Mikuo's unawareness.

Mikuo turned on his side heavily and groaned.

"You've got to wake up sooner or later, Mikuo," Miku walked next to his bed. "There's school today, you know?"

"Ughhhh, I know," Mikuo grunted lazily under his covers, "get out of my room, _please_."

Miku, not caring whether Mikuo was looking or not, prostrated herself before his bed.

"I'm sorry I've been such a terrible sister," Miku orated, "From now on, I will _act_ like how a _real sister_ should act. Mikuo… please forgive me."

Mikuo peaked out from his blue sheets. "You're going overboard, sis."

Miku picked herself up and smiled her best smile at Mikuo.

Mikuo rolled around in his bed and gave her one last look.

Miku turned to leave the room with content.

"Thank you."

Flinging back to see Mikuo smiling on his bed, Miku couldn't help but feel loved – in a sibling way – by Mikuo.

"That smile you just gave me," Mikuo teased, "give it to someone who you _really _love."

Miku understood what he meant and nodded.

Seems like everything was back to normal.

A few months later, Miku and Len started dating.

Things happened simply like this:

Len confessed full-heartedly to Miku a few weeks after she had prostrated herself in front of Mikuo.

Though, by then, Miku was slowly starting to let go of her feelings for her brother. She thought having to make herself fall in love with another man would confirm her decision of letting go.

Although Len was horny at times, he cared for Miku more than anyone else in the world (even Kaito).

That night when Len asked Miku out to the park, he confessed – holding her hand and looking into her eyes faithfully, the answer was clear enough.

Miku hugged him back tightly as an answer.

From then and on, Miku looked only at Len, and Rin and Mikuo (_dramatic pause here, _hehehe) they were just getting started.

_The End._


End file.
